Desires and Demons
by Jade Bloodrose
Summary: Repost! Formatting prob fixed! 20 year after the show, Degrassi has a class reunion. Dylan and Marco are now happily married when a secret from Dylan's past comes back to haunt him. Sean and Emma are married, though Sean finds his loyalty tested, and Alex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and I am not making any money off this.

Pairings; Alex/Paige, Dylan/Marco, Sean/Emma, Sean/Tyler (If you are one of the many Degrassi fans who does not remember who he is, just say so in the reviews (or message me) and I will explain.

Marriages; Dylan/Marco (both now use the last name MichalChuk), Sean/Emma, (this will be updates as I will probably randomly marry more people on impulse before I am finished).

Notes; Remember that this takes place about 20 years after the show.

_**Alex's POV**_

Alex sighed over her wineglass. Twenty long years and Degrassi hadn't changed a bit. She could tell just by looking around, girls like her were still freaks, and kids like Marco Del Rossi and Paige MichalChuk still ran the place.

Not that that was **all** bad. Alex had to admit, she'd had some fun here... Hell, if she hadn't she wouldn't have came to this damn reunion. Marco hadn't been a half-bad president- She would have made a better one, of course- and Paige...

Alex smiled. If Paige had changed a bit in the last twenty years, she was even more beautiful. Her long blond hair was premed and Alex didn't know which she'd rather touch; Paige's perfect skin on that cute face, or the smooth skin of her legs. Alex found herself thinking longing of the love they'd had during their high school years, and tried to snap herself out of it.

'_I doubt she's still even into girls.' _She scolded herself. _'She's probably married by now to some rich, successful-'_

"Alex!" There was no where to run. No where to hide. And the next thing Alex Nunez knew, Paige MichalChuk's arms where around her.

_**Marco's POV**_

'Dylan was so right.' Marco admitted, though only to himself, as he stood by and listened to all his old classmates ramble on about what they had (or hadn't, as the cases typically seemed) done with their lives.

'We should've stayed home.' Though Dylan **did** seem to by enjoying himself. At first he'd spent most of the night catching up with his sister, 'Strange place to reunite with family.' Marco had wanted to tease him, but he'd decided against it. Anyway, he'd been quite glad to see his old friend/sister-in-law too.

And if the dark pair of eyes that had been watching them from across the room had anything to say about it, Marco and Dylan weren't the only one's happy to see her...

"That bastard!"

'Ah.' Marco smiled, despite the seething woman moving toward him. 'I had almost forgotten...'

But regardless, the social worker in Marco took over, and he stopped Emma before she killed someone. "Still fiery as ever, I see."

Her eyes softened and they both laughed a little. "Marco..." She said after a moment. "Marco Del Rossi."

He smiled. "It's actually Marco MichalChuk now."

She glanced over at Dylan- who was busy with his old team- and grinned. "Yes... I'd heard you two finally tied the knot..."

"And you?" He asked, taking her left hand and admiring the diamond on her ring finger. "I certainly hope this wasn't given to you by the "bastard" you were talking about before."

She sighed. "Actually, it was." Marco said nothing, and waited for her to go on herself. "Sean." She explained. One simple word, yet it spoke volumes.

"Oh." After all Marco's years as a social worker, he really didn't know what to say to that. 'Just keep them talking.' He recalled from his training. 'Sometimes they just need someone to listen.'

**Sean's POV** 'Come to the Degrassi class reunion! Meet old friends! Share the story of your success...' Sean couldn't really remember the rest of the invitation, not that it mattered. His wife could raise all the Hell she wanted, but he wouldn't go. No. Not on his life.

'Anyway,' He told himself as he stared out into the water. 'I technically never graduated from Degrassi. That invitation was for Emma.'

"Do you want a jet-ski?" A familiar voice from behind him asked.

He fumbled for a moment on what to say. Tyler... his enemy turned victim turned savior, now stood over him. "I... I... No thanks."

Tyler smiled and sat down. "What's a matter? You're not afraid of me are you?"

"I can't believe that after all these years you still work here..." Yes. That had defiantly served no other purpose than to change the subject.

"Actually, I own the place now."

As it dawned on Sean that Tyler had been extra careful to sit to the right of him, the elephant in the room made it's presence very noticed.

"So, what are you doing back here?"

"**Not** going to my class reunion." He said, speaking perhaps just a bit too loud, Tyler cringed and reached over for his hearing aid.

"You don't have to do that." He said, whispering to make a point. "As long as I have this aid, I can hear you just fine."

"I'm sorry..." Sean said softly.

"For doing it to me, or for being a jerk about it?" There wasn't any real anger in the boy's voice.

Sean's heart skipped a beat. 'Please forgive me...' "Both." Sean sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tyler's eyes went back to the waves crashing along the shore. "I forgave you when I saved your life."

Just when Sean was going to answer, Tyler finished.

"After you killed that boy."

"You never heard the whole story, Tyler! It didn't happen like that!"

Tyler looked at him. "I heard you went to prison when you went back to Toronto."

"It wasn't for that." Tyler's eyebrows went up. "It was a hit-and-run charge. The boy I killed back at Degrassi... He was a shooter. He was going to kill Emma."

Tyler's eyes fell on Sean's wedding band. "The one you married?"

Sean was quiet.

"Sean... Let's be honest with each other. You didn't go back to Toronto because you missed you're girlfriend, and you didn't come here just to get away from her... Sean, we need to talk about what happened the night before you went back."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes; You all get a nice little flashback in this one. It's in italics. Enjoy it.

**_Sean's POV_**

Tyler... Sean's enemy, turned victim, turned savior, turned best friend, turned...

That was the part Sean couldn't deal with. That final stage in the process that the two had been going through since primary school. A process in which they slowly begin to like each other more and more and more until... until something Sean thought could never happen, happened.

"There is nothing we need to talk about." Sean said slowly, forcing the words out.

Tyler just rolled his eyes and stood back up. "You know where to find me when you're ready." Sean watched him walk away... watched until he vanished into the darkness...

Tyler... Sean's enemy, turned victim, turned savior, turned best friend, turned- if only for that one night- lover...

_**Emma's POV**_

There were some things which Emma Cameron felt were unforgivable. Sean's not coming to the class reunion- though it would earn him plenty of yelling later- was not one of them.

But she had a feeling there something else going on... Not wanting to go to the Degrassi reunion was on thing, but going all the way back to Wasago to avoid it just didn't make scenes. Was he afraid she was going to grab him by the hair and drag him here? She'd thought about it, sure, but she wouldn't actually do it...

There was something else here. Something she wasn't being told. And Emma **hated** not being told things.

Marco was giving her that typical shrink nod and "how does that make you feel?" crap. But he'd given her a reason to get going, and just being able to talk helped, because it made her think more clearly.

"Marco..." Emma said slowly, hoping she wasn't touching on too delicate a subject, "Do you think he might be cheating on me?"

Marco gave a glance back at Dylan, as though he wasn't sure why **he** was the one being asked this. "Um... I think you need to seriously think about why you think that, and question whether or not you are just being paranoid."

Yep. Whoever it was that trained Marco in the art of therapy had done a damn good job.

_**Sean's POV**_

"_Can't we get in trouble for coming back here when you aren't working?" Sean asked. _

_Tyler just laughed. "Since when are **you** afraid of getting in trouble?" _

_Sean didn't need to press for more of an answer. When Tyler gave him a look and stopped him from turning on the lights, it was all the answer he needed. He looked out the window onto the water. The dark blue waves contrasted against the pale sand, and, had Sean been more of a romantic, he would've thought it looked like something from a painting. "I'd forgotten how deserted the beach gets at night." _

_Tyler walked over to him. "Hide from the cops here once and you'll never forget again... Anyway, it makes sense. The water's too cold for swimmers this late."_

_Sean nodded, though, as his eyes settled on a particular spot in the water, he was barely listening. _

"_Something bothering you?" _

"_Yeah." He said, his eyes not moving. "You... Why did you... Didn't you want me..." He stopped before he made an even bigger idiot of himself than he already had. But the thing was, every time he'd start speaking, a new way to word it would come up. A reason why it might offend Tyler would pop into his head, and offending Tyler was the **last** thing Sean wanted to do. _

_Tyler's hand worked it's way inside Sean's. It was probably meant to be comforting, but as their fingers intertwined- They had defiantly not told them to do that!- Sean's mind just span even faster. _

"_Sean, you know you can tell me anything." And it was probably true. In the last few months, Sean had become closer to Tyler than he had ever be to anyone at Degrassi. Ellie, Emma... anyone. Even his parents hadn't done as much to help Sean get over Rick as Tyler had._

"_Why... What I mean to say is; If I were you, I think I may have watched me drown and then spat on my corps."_

"_Why would I have done that?" Tyler asked, turning his head a little in confusion. The pose made the hearing aid viable even in the darkness. "Oh, this thing?" He pulled it out and looked at it. "I forget it's there." _

"_I don't." Sean said, pulling away. _

_Tyler came up behind him. "I saved you because I forgave you." The waves of warmth that washed along the side of Sean's neck assured him that Tyler was closer than Sean would've been comfortable with form anyone else. "Sean... I love you." _

_Sean could have barfed. _

_Not because he was disgusted. No! Not that at all, but rather, because he was nervous all the sudden, and he didn't know why. He felt cold sweat drip down his neck, and knees became weak. It was a lot like how he'd felt when Rick died, only this time, he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. _

_Hands suddenly appeared around his arms... around his waist. They locked firmly around his abdomen. Tyler was hugging him... holding him... _

"_Don't ever feel bad about what's happened in the past." _

_Sean felt his hands travel to Tyler's, and their fingers intertwined again. _

"_It's over now."_

_Sean got chills. _

_What the Hell was happening to him??_

_**Alex's POV**_

Alex felt the color drain from her already pale face. Paige was so close. Their thin bodies were pressed together, and Paige was jumping a bit with excitement, making their breasts very noticeable.

"Sweetie! How are you doing?" Paige asked, either not noticing or not caring about Alex's discomfort.

"Great." Alex spat, maybe just a little too quickly. "And you?"

Paige shook her head. "You aren't getting out of it **that **easily! Tell me all about yourself! Your job, your husband, your family..."

"Waiting tables, no, and no." Alex said quickly, her instinctual shield of bitterness taking over and protecting her from her own unholy thoughts. "Not it's you're turn."

"Well," Paige said, not having seemed at all satisfied with Alex's answers. "I'm the president of big cell phone company... I'm single... and my work is my life and with no husband comes no kids."

_'She's single!' _Alex's heart sang


End file.
